


be there or be square

by rare_cat_meme



Series: markhyuck university au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mark works at a convenience store, Pining, confident gay donghyuck, panicked gay mark, supportive friends xuxi and jaehyun, yeri is done with mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: “I thought dance majors had strict diets.” Mark says amusedly.“Do you always judge your customers?” Donghyuck replies unaffected.or alternatively, 3 times Mark tries to ask Donghyuck out and the one time he succeeds.





	be there or be square

It’s 23:34 when Yeri, who was quiet for the entire 3, almost 4, hours decides to break the silence in the convenience store.

 

“So, what has you so busy” she asks, uninterested.

 

Mark, who is sitting by the counter with his notebook next to the register and phone in hand, doesn’t even look up.

 

“Writing an essay on surround sound and psychoacoustics and all that good stuff.” he answers curtly. Yeri is not one for small talk, there’s likely a second intention behind that question.

 

“Fascinating.” Mark waits.

 

Yeri finishes stocking the vinegar and salt chips. There’s a sigh, she clears her throat.

 

“Hey Mark...”

 

Mark hums in acknowledgment.

 

“Would you be very pissed if I left early today?” Mark looks up, wide eyes scanning the empty store in a dramatic fashion. He brings his hand to his heart.

 

“Do you think I can handle all these people alone?!” he squeals. Yeri snorts, walking to the staff room to pick up her bag. 

 

“You’re the best Markie.” she grins, a dash of evil. Mark groans, annoyed, but still fist bumps her back. They’re not friends per say, but they got each others back and Mark enjoys Yeri’s company in his late night shifts at the store. 

 

The bell rings, indicating Yeri has left, and Mark goes back to his essay. The bell rings again.

 

“Forgot your ‘very expensive lipstick Irene noona gave you’ again?” Mark says, humoured. Somehow it keeps happening. Wasn’t expensive makeup a treasure type of thing? Girls, go figure.

 

“I don’t know Irene noona but free expensive lipstick, hell yeah.” the voice is not Yeri’s. Mark looks up instantly, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

 

There’s a boy standing by the entrance. He’s about Mark’s age, not very tall, tan skin, orange hair. He’s wearing pink pajama pants with a pusheen the cat pattern and a black oversized hoodie to top it off. There’s a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Sorry, I thought you were my colleague.” Mark stutters out. He probably looks like a tomato (he certainly feels like one).

 

The boy waves his hand dismissively at him, walking straight to the candy and chocolate aisle. He walks back surprisingly fast and drops two chocolate bars, one pack of gummy bears and a gatorade on the counter. Mark registers the items quietly, avoiding looking up. The boy is humming along the song playing quietly on the radio.  _ Nice voice _ , Mark thinks.

 

“Your total is $3.20” he says, voice small.

 

The boy pays him with coins.

 

“Hey,” the boy says, picking up his purchases slowly “Aren’t you Mark Lee, music production?”

 

“That’s me” Mark says awkwardly. “Who’s asking?”

 

“Donghyuck” he smiles.

 

_ Oh _ , Mark brains supplies,  _ nice _ .

 

“I’m in Dance, first year. Our assignment for this trimester is to use your songs for our performance. I choose yours, it was my favorite.” Donghyuck finishes picking up his items and slowly backs away from the counter towards the door. He’s still smiling.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Mark replies, faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“See you around!” Donghyuck says before turning around and exiting the store.

 

Mark zones out looking at the entrance.  _ Uh oh. _

 

☽

Jaehyun and Lucas are sitting on the old couch Jaehyun found outside the dance studio last winter playing a first shooter video games. Mark is sitting on the table with his laptop open, a word document on the screen. He gives up writing, looking at the other two who keep screaming (mostly Lucas) at each other for murdering their character (mostly Jaehyun). There’s a moment of quiet and Mark takes a chance.

 

“How do you like” he starts slowly “know it’s a good time to ask someone out?”

 

Jaehyun and Lucas continue playing, unaffected.

 

“Just cause I’m dating Renjun doesn’t mean I know how I did it.” supplies Lucas. Jaehyun snickers, proceeding to shoot Lucas character.

 

“Loser” he says with a grin, turning to Mark “There’s no ideal time, just ask whenever.” he shrugs.

 

Mark drops his head on his arms groaning.

“That’s not helpful” Jaehyun raises a brow at him “What if you don’t know if he’s….well, you know” Marks cheeks are burning.

 

“Just give him your number then...” Jaehyun suggests, scratching his head in thought.

 

_ Sounds achievable, _ Mark thinks looking back at his computer. His eyes fall on the sharpie next to his notebook. 

 

☽

 

It’s almost 22:47 when the bell rings. Mark looks up from his notebook, trying to hide his excitement. It’s Donghyuck again, this time sporting a tracksuit and looking slightly out of breath.  _ Maybe he just left practice _ , Mark thinks and can’t shake the thought of how attractive Donghyuck looks slightly disheveled, a light sheen of sweat making him glow under the blueish light of the store. His heart skips a beat.

 

Donghyuck walks to the frozen food aisle, away from Mark’s eyes. He takes the chance, pulling the sharpie out of his pocket and swiftly grabbing one of the stores plastic bags and scribbling his number and a cheeky  _ ‘This is Mark, text me :)’.  _ Donghyuck comes back with a pack of frozen chicken nuggets and a gallon of banana milk.

 

“I thought dance majors had strict diets.” Mark says amusedly.

 

“Do you always judge your customers?” Donghyuck replies unaffected.

 

“Your total is $4.10”

 

Donghyuk hands him a 5 dollar bill. After giving him the change, Mark picks up the bag, reaching for the chicken nuggets.

 

“No, no, no!” Donghyuk says quickly “No bag please. To save the turtles and all.” he laughs awkwardly while picking up the items.

 

“Oh, ok” Mark answers, trying to conceal his disappointment “Guess I’ll see ya?”

 

Donghyuk smiles at him warmly.

 

“Yeah, see ya.” he says, exiting the store.

 

Mark glares at the plastic bag.

 

“Fucking millennials...”

 

☽

 

Mark is restocking the gum display behind the counter while Yeri puts up ads for the pets lost this weeks.

 

“Hypothetically speaking” Marks starts, too embarrassed to look at Yeri “what would be the best way to ask someone out? As in, me asking.”

 

Yeri turns to look at him, eyebrow raised.

 

“You?” her tone is pure disbelief “That’s gotta be a first” she laughs.

 

“How about ‘Would you go out with me?’” she says.

 

“That’s too...normal” Mark whines.

 

There’s a pause, presumably for her to think.

 

“Just...Do something cheesy? You look like the lowkey romantic type of guy. Girls love stuff like that” _ Girls, _ Mark scrunches his face “Don’t you write lyrics?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes” he shrugs.

 

“Then ask them with a pickup line!” she snaps her fingers.

 

Mark looks back at her, a look of distaste on his face. She shrugs at him as if saying  _ “I tried, now leave me alone”. _ The bell rings, Donghyuck emerging in all his pink cat patterned pajamas glory. He grins at Mark, who responds with a shy smile. Donghyuck walks to the candy aisle determined. Mark pulls out his phone, scrolling through instagram to calm himself. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. Hearing footsteps, he looks back up. A pack of gummy bears and a box of camomile tea is dropped on the counter.

 

“Your total is $2.39” he says robotically. His forehead is damp.

 

Donghyuck hands him the total in coins.

 

“Hey” Donghyuck is staring at him expectantly “Are you a thief?” comes out stiffly.

 

A frown appears on Donghyuck’s face. 

 

“Is this a joke? I just paid.” he says confusedly. 

 

“No ah I-” Mark stutters out, face burning in embarrassment.

 

“Are you sleeping? Are you feeling ok?” Donghyuck says worried, reaching his hand to touch Mark’s forehead “You’re a bit warm, maybe you should go home.” he says, tone borderline motherly.

 

Mark just gapes at him, mind blank.

 

“Take care of yourself” Donghyuck says before leaving.

 

Yeri snorts from her spot.

 

“Was that it?” she asks, wiping a stray tear.

 

Mark drops his head on the counter with a thud, groaning loudly in frustration.

 

“I forgot to add ‘cause you stole my heart’.”

 

☽

 

The clock marks 23:53 when Donghyuck bursts into the store. Mark is alone about to close the store. Yeri left early  _ again _ . He almosts jumps out of the counter because. 1. after the failed pickup line he thought Donghyuck would never come back; 2. he’s not wearing pajamas, he’s wearing skinny jeans ( _ wow legs _ ) and a fitted navy wool sweater and Mark’s heart is not equipped for this. Donghyuck goes straight to the freezers, bringing two watermelon (Mark’s favorite) popsicles to the register.

 

“When do you finish?” he asks, laidback.

 

“Midnight.” Mark answers, registering the popsicles.

 

“Nice” Donghyuck pays “Meet me outside then. Be there or be square.” he smiles, full teeth, puffy cheeks. Mark notices the light touch of sparkly eyeshadow in the corners of his eyes and the glossy sheen on his lips.

_ Oh, OH. _

 

“Of course, no one wants to be a square!” he says without thinking. Donghyuck laughs affectionately while Marks brings a hand to cover his face. He’s pulled out of his pity party when Donghyuck pulls his hand and leans in, dropping a kiss on Mark’s cheek.

  
  


BONUS:

 

After sharing watermelon flavoured kisses Mark remembers to ask.

 

“How did you know it was me that first time?”

 

Donghyuck blushes, hiding his face in Mark’s neck. He coos internally.

 

“I recognized your voice” Mark looks at him suspiciously “I looked you up online cause I really liked your song and wanted to hear more and I found your soundcloud and...I really like your voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> extra bonus:  
> after that date hyuck comes in at the last half hour of mark's shift to hang out aka make out and yeri can always leave early.
> 
> i wrote this for a uni assignment haha  
> tag yourself as hyuk's random late night cravings


End file.
